1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a method of making the same, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display panel with a constant cell gap between two substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD (liquid crystal display) device includes an LCD panel having a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) substrate on which TFTs are formed, a color filter substrate on which a color filter layer is formed and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. Since the LCD panel does not emit light by itself, the LCD may include a backlight unit disposed in the rear of the TFT substrate. The transmittance of the light generated by the backlight unit as it passes through the LCD depends on the alignment of liquid crystals in the liquid crystal layer.
The LCD also comprises a driving circuit applying a driving signal to a gate line and a data line formed on the TFT substrate in order to form a screen on a display area. The driving circuit includes a gate driving chip, a data driving chip and a printed circuit board on which a timing controller and a driving voltage generating part are formed.
Optical characteristic of the LCD panel is closely related to the cell gap in the liquid crystal layer formed between the two substrates. Specifically, the contrast and the angular field are known to depend upon multiplication of the birefringence Δn of the liquid crystal and the cell gap. Therefore, when the cell gap of the LCD panel is not constant, the optical characteristic is not constant either.
The cell gap becomes irregular when the LCD panel gets bent. Bending of the LCD panel is especially problematic when a flexible material such as plastic is used for the substrate. A method of maintaining a constant cell gap in an LCD made with flexible substrate is desired to ensure stable optical characteristics and quality images.